fortzombiefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vignet3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fort Zombie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Police Station page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silvaril (Talk) 2010-05-06T01:55:04 hello hey im thinking of adding a general advice thread, also im going to start looking at the spawning rate and etc for the prision, but i wont know the location of where they will spawn, just the object that will spawn them. also, can someone make a new template showing the endurance cost of swinging every weapon? if someone can do that ill look up all the info on the endurance cost for each weapon Mrhotdogvendor 20:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) hey thanks for linking the items on my edits, this is my first time doing wiki, and i really dont know how to do much, i actually hand built all the templates on the 3 fort pages. i hand built them on the internet. but ya im kind saddened that no one else seems to be really adding anything except for us 3!Mrhotdogvendor 21:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : I'm just a SA lurker, but you might consider asking Mouser to edit in a link to the wiki in the Let's Play's first post. Not everyone reads the whole frickin' set of posts! =) Vignet3 21:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ahhh kk, well i wont lie, i havnt done anything close to that source crap in like 4 years. so basically i forgot it all...... : Amigo, it's easier than HTML. Go to the Prison page, edit it, then click on the source button in the upper right corner. You'll see this set of markup thingies called ItemStore (it's a template). You can just cut and paste the whole code block between the double curly braces, then change the numbers and names on each item as you go. No trying to figure out rowspan/width/spacing junk, Silvaril did that crap for us. Each container can have up to like nine items in it (just increase the number, like change Item3Chance to Item4Chance). I think even I could manage to upgrade that bit if necessary, if you find a box-o'-20 items somewhere. Vignet3 21:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Whats up? ive done my best to up-date all the weapons some stats were wrong, like bang radius, but also we need to add to all firearms three stats. the endurance cost to swing the weapon (this should be obvious), how much the weapon will slow you down if your currently equipt with it (speed Multiplier), and the rate of fire (shot time). i also made a list a fall the traps, how much it cost to make them. also did the same with barricades. also ive done some data on zombies, we should make a page that lists normal zombies and also the special zombies. anyways if you have anything else you want me to look into hit me up or have any ideas to throw my way im always open. i hadnt been in really in the past 2-3 weeks cause i was on vacation but i have more time now p.s. i just saw you saying your a SA lurker...so do you not have an account for SA?Mrhotdogvendor 05:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC)